Vindication
by shedoc
Summary: Sometimes you don't realise how much recognition can mean to a person... jackdaniel


Having promised to get back to the rest of SG 4 on the inscriptions they'd found, Daniel promptly buried himself in his office, firing up several of his computers to search through various on line libraries and transcribing the drawings carefully onto the blackboard that he'd hauled out of the cartouche room in a moment of sentimentality. He'd also scanned the drawings onto the computer, and then wrapped them onto a 3D shape that he could rotate and observe. He had the exact dimensions thanks to the sergeant's careful notes and had asked the man to check that his work was correct.

Jack found him two days later, still deep in his task and totally oblivious to the fact that he was due in the Gate room in an hour's time to revisit a site that they'd abandoned two weeks ago when the monsoon rains had made it too difficult to work. The General had pushed this mission up on their list after talking to Daniel last week.

"You've been sleeping on that damn couch again," Jack chided, moving to rub the kink out of Daniel's left shoulder. With Daniel oblivious to the world like this it was ok for Jack to reveal what he felt. Sure enough, Daniel grunted in response and kept working, though he did twist a little to allow the magic fingers better access. Jack chuckled and worked the knot loose, grinning at the appreciative sigh he got and the mumbled thanks. No one had ever taken care of this brilliant man - except maybe Sha're - and it showed. Jack had made it his private mission to take up the slack - all too aware that he was failing in this task.

"Daniel, we're due to go through the Gate in three quarters of an hour," Jack leaned down and physically pulled Daniel away from the desk, "C'mon."

Daniel looked up finally and came back to earth with a rush. The cloudy eyes cleared as he reoriented himself with the outside world. Jack let go and stood back.

"Sorry, Jack," Daniel straightened up immediately and hit save on the three computers that were actively running before heading quickly out the door, abandoning his research resolutely. There was a time when he'd have tried to explain it to Jack - to share what he found so fascinating with his CO and friend. Those days were gone now - the distance that Jack had created between them only really breached in the field now. Daniel had apparently accepted that he was surplus to requirements in Jacks life, and got on with the process of living alone. He frequently worked with other teams and almost lived on the mountain.

Jack suppressed a sigh. He was unsure of how to undo the damage he'd done to their friendship. The unrequited love was a given nowadays, he didn't bother to fight it any more. He wanted to return to the old days - the easy camaraderie and warm empathy they'd shared when the team was still new. The thing with Sam, the addiction to the Light and Jack just being a bastard in general while trying to deny that he was in desperate head over heels love with his best friend, had shut Daniel down.

The team was ok - getting better slowly, though they had their bad days like everyone else. Sam had come to him in private and told him that they were better friends and team mates - much to his relief. Teal'c had ripped him a new one over all the shit they'd gone through in the past few months - his defection back to Ahpophis included - then they'd settled down and gotten on with life. But Daniel had remained shut down. He'd stopped sharing his findings unless asked, and spent a lot of time with the other teams - off planet or liasing through the wormhole. They were losing their linguist and Jack was determined to retire and declare himself before they lost Daniel forever.

As usual, Daniel was quiet in the gear up room, moving automatically through the process that had once been a stumbling block for him. Teal'c sat on the bench nearby, watching with eagle eyes to ensure that Daniel was suitably prepared for their off world mission. That hadn't changed since day one - even though Daniel was more than capable of kitting up and checking his gear over, Teal'c always watched from his bench; then slipped in a bar of chocolate or packet of coffee when Daniel wasn't looking. Jack knew for a fact that Daniel was humouring the Jaffa, because he'd once let slip that he detested the brand of coffee Teal'c was adding to his pack - and Teal'c had changed accordingly. Neither man acknowledged this little ritual and Carter seemed oblivious.

"So Daniel, is today the day you break down and tell me where you went last week?" Jack asked as they walked towards the Gate room. Daniel had disappeared for a twenty four hour period - simply walked off the base and then returned, going to talk to the General and no one else. His CO wanted to know more but the General wasn't talking and neither was Daniel.

"No," the answer was short, clear and yet still polite. Classic Daniel. Jack raised an eyebrow at him in approbation.

"No?" he echoed, "Are you refusing to tell me?"

"Yes," another one word reply as they entered the Gate room, the grinding and creaks almost covering the sound of Carter's quiet snigger. Jack hit her with the 'mind your damn manners major' look and she straightened her shoulders beneath her pack.

"You disappeared Daniel," Jack reminded him, "And when you came back you looked like you'd been in a bar fight."

"I had," Daniel stalked to the base of the ramp, as the event horizon did its spectacular kerwoosh and settle thing. It barely rated a glance from the irate archaeologist or his stunned CO.

"SG 1 you have a go," Siler called down from the control room and Daniel stalked up the ramp, glancing at the chevrons automatically as he did so. One step from the horizon he slammed to a stop and stuck his arms out to prevent the others moving too.

"What is it Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, looking at the Gate with suspicion.

"They've dialled the wrong address," Daniel dropped his arms and turned to look up at Siler, "Siler! It's the wrong address!"

"The computer reads correctly Dr Jackson," Siler's voice replied after a moment and Jack could see the techs checking and double checking in the control room behind him. Daniel shook his head impatiently, pushing back through SG1 to walk back down the ramp. It never failed to impress Jack that other people would trust Daniel's word over the evidence of their senses and sometimes over their machines as well.

"The chevrons on the Gate say otherwise," Daniel pointed back at them, "That's the address for Belarus."

Jack and Sam stepped back from the event horizon quickly, remembering the cages and Teal'c being cut off from the team and blinded while Daniel was tortured for Teal'c's location. The rest of SG 1 moved down the ramp, backing Daniel up. Up in the control room it looked like a stirred up ants nest as the techs crawled all over each other for the data they needed.

"Can you read the address from the chevrons?" Sam asked Teal'c quietly. The Jaffa shook his head.

"It is not a skill I have acquired, however I once commanded a soldier who could do so. It takes much skill to learn," the quiet rumble didn't seem to penetrate Daniel's concentration as he glared up at the control room. Jack stood at his left shoulder, also watching as the techs did their thing.

"SG 1 why haven't you embarked?" Hammond's voice crackled over the speaker and Jack glanced up at the conference room that looked down over the Gate room. His CO was standing by the intercom and frowning down at the strange scene below.

"Daniel says the Gate has misdialled, sir. The techs are checking it," Jack called, trusting the hot mike in the Gate room to relay his words. Hammond disappeared from the window to reappear moments later, clattering down the metal stairs to arrive at Siler's side. The Sergeant explained in more detail and Hammond nodded, looking around at the energetic bustle.

"Stand down SG 1," Hammond keyed the mike, "Dr Jackson, could you come up here please?"

Daniel jogged for the door immediately, not waiting for anyone as he pondered the problem of the Gate. By the time he reached the control room Siler was exclaiming in discovery.

"You were right, Doctor," he told Daniel as he moved towards them, "The star map agrees with you! There's something wrong with our systems!"

"Thank god you picked it up son," Hammond said in relief and the Gate shut down. Daniel was already frowning and shaking his head, his mind already on the next problem.

"We should redial the last five addresses, sir, see if we can contact our teams - if we sent them to the wrong place…" Daniel trailed off and Hammond paled. This morning had been a jumping off point for six teams - and five had already left.

"Alert SG 3 and the infirmary - we may need to mount some rescue parties," Hammond snapped over his shoulder and watched like a hawk as Siler dialled up the Gate again. Once more it started turning. Each chevron matched to the glyph in the dialling computer, but when the sixth one locked there was a flicker and the glyphs shifted. The seventh one engaged and the Gate roared to life. Hammond leant over the mike again and broadcast a call for SG 2.

Ferretti answered straight away. The team was unharmed, the world unpopulated and totally unlike what they'd been expecting. They couldn't get the Gate to dial out back to earth. They'd secured their location, established a fall back position and were waiting for rescue.

"Sir, they should go through to the alpha site - they'll be safe there," Daniel suggested, "We should redial their location in an hour to check that they made it through - the problem is most likely to be with our Gate, not theirs."

"Did you get that Major?" Hammond asked as Jack gave Daniel a smile of approval that rolled off his walls like water off a ducks back. Jack hid the way that hurt and listened as Ferretti replied in the affirmative, teasing Daniel gently by way of thanks. Daniel wished them luck and the Gate was disengaged. At Hammonds command they dialled the next address.

All five teams currently in the field were for the most part unharmed. Hammond ordered them all to the alpha site, instructing them to brief the commander there upon their arrival and informing them that he'd have extra rations sent through to the site as soon as they found a way to dial it up.

Daniel frowned at that, snagged a pad and started writing, working through the problem, ignoring the bustle around him and the fact that Sam and her top people were also on the case. Jack steered him to one side carefully - the oblivious genius was totally unaware of his surroundings as he pursued the solution. Sam shot him a dirty look, and then turned away with shame in her eyes. No matter that Daniel wasn't in competition with her, or trying to show her up or drag her down - she always felt the sting of resentment when he somehow managed to best her in her field. She was always ashamed after the fact, but in the heat of the moment her resentment of Daniel's abilities could be quite fierce.

Teal'c took off his pack and then divested Daniel of his before moving to collect Carter's. Jack stopped the Jaffa at the door.

"You know more about the Gate than me - I'll take these down to our ready room. I'll be right back," he told his warrior brother, and Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement, returning to Siler's side and speaking to the Sergeant quietly.

The hour passed too slowly for Jack and too quickly for Sam. She was still unable to account for the discrepancy between the Gate and the computers, let alone why the Gate was doing what it did. They dialled off-world to Ferretti's location and received no reply - and then repeated that for all four of the other teams.

"Looks like they made it to alpha site, sir," Jack said to Hammond, who nodded, a shadow still touching his eyes. It was unlikely that a disaster had befallen all five teams, but until they fixed the Gate there was no way to be sure.

"I might have a way to dial up the alpha site, sir," Daniel said very quietly, moving over to the General's side. Hammond beamed over at him in relief.

"I knew you would, son," Hammond smiled and waved the tech's back from the computers to let Daniel program in the address he wanted.

"Daniel - that's from the cold dialling program - we've never had a hit from it," Sam protested, "It won't work."

"It doesn't have to Sam - I analysed the slip patterns. It should slip from this to the Alpha site," Daniel glanced over and then away to avoid the flash of resentment he knew he'd see. Sam stiffened when she realised that Daniel wasn't as oblivious to her mood as she'd thought. She caught a nasty glance from the colonel and a cool look from Teal'c and bit her lip.

The Gate dialled up and connected.

"This is General Hammond of the SGC - SG 2 do you copy?" Hammond leaned over the mike, his back tense.

"Loud and clear sir - we're all five teams here safe and sound, though we could probably use some extra rations if we'll be staying," Ferretti replied immediately and the tension drained out of Hammond. He smiled warmly over at his top civilian and addressed the mike again.

"We're on it now," he smiled, watching the SF's move into action at Jack's signal, walking up the ramp and throwing duffle bags through the event horizon with easy swings.

"How'd you get it to work in your favour, sir?" Ferretti asked, clearly wanting to know how long it would be before a permanent solution was found.

"Dr Jackson analysed the error and factored it into our dialling procedure - it's just a temporary measure though. We're not receiving any incoming wormholes," Hammond frowned in thought, "We'll contact you via wormhole once every twelve hours with a sit-rep."

"Understood, sir. We'll make camp and establish a line of defence out here just in case. With your permission we'll give the men stationed here with the scientists some on-world R&R time. Keep my people busy," Ferretti sounded amused and when Hammond gave his permission they could hear muted cheers in the background when Ferretti acknowledged Hammond's permission.

The Gate shut down obediently and Daniel handed over his written instructions for dialling out to alpha site before stepping back out of the way.

"Thank you Dr Jackson," the General's tone was sincere, "It means a lot that we know our people are safe. I trust you'll speak up with any other solutions that occur to you."

There was a reminding note in the General's voice and Sam stiffened again at the not so subtle hint that as long as the Gate was repaired it didn't matter who did it. Daniel simply nodded in acknowledgement and watched the General head out before glancing around and heading down to the Gate room to have a look at the Gate itself.

Sam and Siler were already ears deep in the programming and hardware in the control room - literally in Sam's case. Jack looked at them for a moment and then at Teal'c. The Jaffa raised an eyebrow and both men headed after Daniel. The unspoken comment that it was Daniel who'd fix this problem hung in the air behind them.

"So Daniel, what do you think?" Jack asked as he and Teal'c walked up the ramp. Daniel was examining the inner track of the Gate, standing straddled over the metal grating; his BDU's stretched taut over what had to be a world class ass.

That ass featured in Jack's dreams. He'd played around as a teenager, but decided that women were just more exciting in the end. He'd had to read up on what two men did together, and he'd found the local video porn selection vaguely intriguing, though it was only when he imagined doing those things to Daniel or having Daniel do them to him that he'd gotten any real satisfaction.

"Have either of you noticed a change in the way the Gate sounds when we're dialling out?" Daniel asked by way of reply, "Or any difference to the sound our Gate makes compared to one off-world?"

"Not me," Jack shook his head and looked over at Teal'c who was frowning in thought. Jack reflected that part of Daniel's ability to pull things out of thin air was the way he processed his environment. The ability to read the Gate for the destination was a case in point.

"It has sounded…deeper," Teal'c replied after a moment and Daniel nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Like it was working harder to turn!" he confirmed, pleased he wasn't imagining things.

"Wait a minute," Jack hated to throw a spanner in the works, "It's indoors. It's protected from the weather and other stuff like that - hell, we even fitted it with shock absorbers! Remember how it used to shake the whole damn mountain, Daniel? Plus, the ones we Gate to are out in the open - they don't get half the care and attention this baby does."

"Exactly!" Daniel yelped and he was off, haring out of the Gate room and into the corridor. He was out of sight before Jack and Teal'c reached the blast doors and they headed up to the control room. He wasn't there and Sam shot them a quizzical look.

"He's got an idea," Jack shrugged, "But don't ask me what."

"Ok," Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking frustrated.

"How are things going in here?" Jack looked around at the partially dismantled computer system. Siler's legs were sticking out of a console and there was an airman crouched beside him, passing tools and parts. Jack wondered if it was a good idea to let the man who had been voted 'most accident prone' to play around under there.

"We think we know why the computers didn't pick up the problem, and we can correct that later - but we still don't know why the Gate isn't working. The answers here sir - we'll find it. At least we're in contact with alpha site."

Jack nodded and got out of the way. The last thing Sam needed was her CO hanging around watching her every move. Deciding that now wasn't the time to bother Daniel either he headed for the General's office. Even CO's needed to vent to an understanding ear now and then. Hammond smiled wryly at his 2IC as the colonel slouched into a chair and folded his hands on his stomach.

"Well, Jack, looks like we've get a real battle on our hands here," the General said wryly, "In one corner we've got Major Carter - the best example of excellence that the Air Force can ever hope to produce, and in the other we've got Dr Jackson - poster child for caffeine addiction and lateral thinking."

"My bets on Daniel sir. No offence to Carter - she's the best in her field, but we tend to forget that Daniel was solving life's little hiccups long before any of us had to start worrying about them. The foster parents may have been a crappy way to grow up, but he sure learned to be a stubbornly independent little bugger," Jack sighed, the familiar sorrow washing over him. Charlie had never been as alone as Daniel was, no matter what had been happening in the rest of the world. Hammond nodded, the regret showing in his eyes too. When it came to Daniel these two men were in total agreement - the man had done an excellent job of raising himself.

"I am relieved that our people in the field were unhurt and we can send them supplies. Thank god whatever's gone wrong here hasn't affected other gates," Hammond said after a moment, voicing a fear that he'd had for a while. It didn't take Jack long to figure out what the General meant. He wasn't as dumb as the façade he put forward in public.

"Like a computer virus?" Jack was startled, "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know and I'd hate to find out the hard way," Hammond retorted, getting a nod of agreement. Jack didn't want to find out the hard way either - with SG 1's luck it would be them that did the 'discovering'.

There was a knock at the door and Daniel blew in. Jack and Hammond checked their watches and exchanged glances as the archaeologist dropped a notepad in front of the General. A new record for problem solving had just been set.

"I think I have it, sir," he said excitedly, "It's the lack of vibrations - we've kind of short circuited the Gate's lubrication system."

"Sorry, son, sit down," Hammond shook his head in confusion, "Start from the top - what is the problem here?"

Daniel took a deep breath and Jack smiled at him, sitting up to get a glimpse of the diagrams and scribbles in front of the General. Daniel waved his hands in the air and started talking, his speech calm and yet forceful.

"Okay the Gate builders had to make these things to be incredibly durable - the way they've lasted for centuries, possibly millennia point to that. They would be out in all kinds of weather and given the energy absorbing nature of naqueda, be able to withstand a sizable lightening strike as well. We've even seen them withstand a black hole. So, given that the gates in the 'wild' if you'll pardon the expression, have no routine maintenance done on them the Gate builders would have built self maintenance devices into the Gate."

"That makes sense - the ones in the 'wild' are often dormant for years, even centuries," Jack supported Daniel's statement with a nod and the General glanced down at the notes in front of him.

"So you think that by placing the Gate in a controlled environment we're damaging it?" Hammond guessed, still unable to track where this was going. Daniel shook his head and leaned forward.

"No - we've come across them inside structures and they've never shown signs of malfunction unless they were deliberately interfered with. However, when we relocated the Gate down here and then opened it up for use we made some changes in the way it was housed or mounted. You might not know it sir, but the Gate shook this whole mountain pretty heavily the first time I opened it. The people working for NORAD upstairs evacuated because they thought it was an earthquake."

"General West ended up telling them it was an unscheduled disaster drill," Hammond nodded, remembering the reports clearly - he still got flak from NORAD for that, "We mounted shock absorbers to make it a smoother operation and avoid stress fractures in the facility."

"Exactly!" Daniel nodded rapidly, "But the problem is the vibrations themselves are a vital part of Gate function. We didn't eliminate all of them, which accounts for why it took so long for this problem to arise, and its protected from the elements by climate control, which probably helped too, but we did mess it up. The other gates - especially the external ones - are mounted directly into stone. Sometimes the Gate builders had to build a stone platform for the housing, but there's always stone there. Stone conducts vibrations, like a sounding board. It probably creates a feedback loop or something - I don't know, you'd need to get someone to study it - but the vibrations trigger a maintenance cycle that the Gate needs to function smoothly."

"What cycle?" Jack asked gently and Daniel grinned at him.

"It self lubricates! We don't oil our Gate up because the naqueda reacts in a strange way to the oil. We ended up assuming that the Gate uses some kind of magnetic field - the inner track just floats or something. Obviously we couldn't just take it apart and have a look, in case we couldn't put it back together. I'm guessing now, but I'd say that there is still some form of lubrication needed, or the normal vibrations clear out small amounts of dust and other elements that prevent the inner track turning smoothly."

"So after a while the inner track begins to slip when the vibrations fail to clear an accumulated load of foreign matter," Hammond concluded, looking at Daniel with respect, "I'm assuming you want us to remove the shock absorbers and run the inner track for a while to kick-start the cycle again?"

"For now yes, we'll need to remount the Gate eventually. It's location makes this difficult of course - we don't want to create any strange harmonics in the system. Ideally we should take it down to bedrock and mount it there - but I realise we can't do that," Daniel frowned, "I didn't get that far, sir - I'm not a geologist. Sam's people will know about the physics side of it and I've asked the geology department to have a look at the idea."

"Very well," Hammond stood up, "We'll look at the rest of the solution later. For now, lets see if we can get your idea to work."

Sam looked up as Hammond arrived with a notepad covered in Daniel's handwriting, and Daniel and the colonel in tow. She straightened away from her task to face them, knowing that she looked as rumpled as she felt.

"We haven't made any further progress sir," she said off the General's look and he nodded, handing her the pad.

"Dr Jackson has a theory that may help," he told her, "How long to disengage the shock absorbers on the Gate?"

"Two hours at least sir," Siler said from his position at the computer console. Davies nodded his agreement and put a hand on the phone, anticipating the order. Hammond nodded at him and Davies called the techs needed to the Gate room, going down himself to issue instructions and oversee the work.

"That will give me time to warn the people upstairs," Hammond muttered and nodded to Daniel, "Go get something to eat, son. You look like you could use it."

"Sir, if this pans out, can SG 1 resume it's mission straight away?" Daniel asked and Hammond's face softened a little. He shook his head regretfully and Daniel slumped, barely listening to the words the General said.

"I'm sorry son. I know you wanted to be off world tomorrow, but I can't authorise any travel until I'm sure the Gate is safe. The people out at alpha site will be stranded until this is resolved too."

Daniel nodded heavily and watched the General leave. Jack's curiosity was peaked, but he restrained himself, opting to catch Daniel's elbow and gesture to Sam.

"Come on you two - food. General's orders," he glared Sam down when she wanted to say something about the fact that only Daniel had been ordered to eat and tugged at Daniel to get him moving. Teal'c met them in the commissary, neatly boxing Daniel in to prevent his escape and ensuring their civilian put an adequate meal together.

"Daniel," Jack said very gently, looking at the dejected slump which even Sam had finally picked up on, "Can't you tell us what's wrong?"

He was alarmed to see Daniel drop his fork and shiver, before wrapping his arms around his chest in the self-hug gesture they hadn't seen for a while. His chin dropped to his chest and his voice was very low when he finally replied - a marked contrast from the confident man who'd pushed his theory forward half an hour ago.

"Even though I've disgraced myself in the profession, I keep track of the theories and publications in the archaeology field here on earth. I also keep track of the lectures and papers being presented in the forum. Tomorrow Dr Steven Rayner will be presenting his paper on the cross cultural pollenisation of languages. He'll be attempting to prove that a writing system existed in Egypt long before it's currently accepted. He's speaking to a packed audience at the Oriental Institute. The General says that the NID will be there to monitor what he says."

Teal'c slammed his hand on the table in fury, making everyone jump and Daniel flinch. Whatever the Jaffa roared in anger had Daniel gaping at him in shock as the people around them ran for cover. Teal'c never lost his cool - not in the commissary anyway. And when he did lose it he usually remembered to speak English. Teal'c liked to insult you in your own language so you clearly understood his opinion of you.

"Teal'c! Calm down," Sam cried, getting up to move towards him.

"Do not touch me woman!" Teal'c snarled, "What is being done to prevent this…gross travesty of justice Daniel Jackson?"

"Nothing," Daniel cleared his throat, "Teal'c - they can't gag him, it's a free world still and hell, he's right after all. The evidence is there for anyone who cares to look."

Teal'c let loose with another string of roars as the door to the commissary crashed open and armed SF's poured in.

"Hey!" Jack jumped up to wave them off, "Stand down there - it's all under control!"

"You call that controlled?" one of them said as Teal'c finally stopped waving his arms and shouting.

"Yeah - they tried to serve him green custard. Can you imagine?" Jack shooed them off pointedly and returned to his team in the now empty commissary. Even the serving staff had disappeared.

"Daniel, I don't understand," Jack confessed, "I know it's probably something you've already told me, but what is the problem here?"

"That…hataak is presenting Daniel Jackson's work as his own!" Teal'c shouted. Jack was grateful for the reduction in volume. The statement didn't help in the confusion department though.

"It's the paper I was presenting when Catherine recruited me," Daniel sighed, not surprised that Sam and Jack didn't already know this. It wasn't like his past history was important to either of them, "He was there Jack - he was one of the people who led in the heckling. From the pre lecture notes that he's distributed he doesn't intend to credit me with any part of my theory either. When I found out I went to the nearest bar for a drink, got into a brawl and spent the night in lockup."

The enormity of the situation hit Jack like a ton of bricks. No wonder Daniel had stormed out of the SGC and into the nearest bar, looking for a fight. He would never take his disappointment and anger out on the people he knew or the people who deserved it. In all fairness, he probably hadn't gone looking for a fight either. But when his temper was up and his judgement impaired Daniel was a dangerous adversary.

"I wanted to be off world when he did it. I didn't want to be forced to attend the briefing that Simmons and Major Davis called. They want me to be there to explain what Steven is saying and help assess if this is a threat to the SGC," Daniel finished his explanation and sat back, staring at the table top moodily. He'd really wanted to be elsewhere tomorrow. Maybe he should just ask them to shoot him - non fatally of course, but if he was in the infirmary unconscious he couldn't be forced to sit through the humiliation and injustice that Steven was visiting upon him.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," Sam sympathised, "I couldn't imagine what it would be like…"

She trailed off when Teal'c loomed at her and hung her head at Jack's impatient gesture. Sympathy like that was not the way to go. The anger in Daniel's face only confirmed it.

"Right," Jack said briskly, "Team night tonight. My place and more booze than you can tolerate in one sitting. We'll get some really dumb movies, pig out and get wasted. Totally rat shit drunk."

"I will attend," Teal'c agreed immediately, "Daniel Jackson will provide my transport."

That was the Jaffa's way of ensuring that Daniel actually came to this evening and didn't lock himself up somewhere to brood

"We will provide the viewing selection," Daniel sighed, knowing that if he argued Teal'c would simply track him down, tie him up, put him in the car and drive to Jack's himself. Daniel had taught the Jaffa to drive, but they didn't have a license for him and it would be really hard to explain to a cop that little omission.

"Carter, you can bring snacks," Jack rubbed his hands together. Sam hesitated. She was already deep in the shit for being less than enthusiastic about Daniel's solution. She wasn't sure she could be properly supportive tonight after he proved himself right - again.

"Sir, I think I'll be required here tonight. If Daniel's theory works out…"

"Then the problem can wait twelve hours," Jack retorted, "I'll clear it with the General. It's a team night Carter - you are a part of the team, right?"

He wasn't about to let her tread on Daniel in a fit of competitiveness. She could get over herself and get on with it. He and Teal'c had both come to terms with the fact that Daniel sometimes outstripped them in their own fields of expertise - she could too.

Daniel closed the door behind Teal'c and let Jack liberate the rented videos from his hands. He grinned at the sight of his CO enthusiastically rummaging through the bag and hung up his coat.

"Sam's on her way - she got stuck in the checkout line from hell," Jack reported, stacking the video's neatly and waving a hand to the row of bottles on the side table, "Help yourselves, guys. I found some popcorn - it should be ready in a minute."

"Have you sufficient butter O'Neill?" Teal'c asked and Jack nodded with a grin. Teal'c demanded a lot of butter and salt on his popcorn - Junior took care of the cholesterol for him. The microwave dinged and Jack bounded up the stairs in response. There was a knock at the door and Daniel went to answer it while Teal'c poured drinks for the three of them - tequila for the Jaffa and Jack Daniels for Jack and Daniel.

"Hey Sam - I see you escaped the checkout," Daniel smiled gently and reached for one of the bags as she stepped inside. Sam tightened her grip on it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped and Daniel's face clouded over. He stepped back out of her way and turned to brush past Jack, heading into the house. Sam flushed and shoved the door closed with her foot, dropping a bag as she did.

"What's your problem Carter?" Jack scowled, his voice sharp and angry, "Get over it already. Daniel out thought you - so what. No one's going to give him your job, or your medal. It's not like you're the only one he out does. Cut him off from his line of supply and backup and he can still survive in the field quite comfortably. Hell, I bet he could even learn to pilot one of those death gliders in a pinch. Do you see me and Teal'c moping about competing with him?"

"Sir," Sam said miserably, "I know that - I just feel so stupid sometimes. It never occurred to me to look at the Gate - I thought it was a control problem."

"Daniel Jackson doesn't have your expertise. There was nothing to suggest to him that the solution was there and that freed him to work upon a second solution," Teal'c said from his position in the doorway, and Sam nodded.

"Not to mention the fact that you were covering that side of the investigation. He probably went down to the Gate to get out of the way," Jack theorised, though he didn't put much stock in it personally. Daniel had known what he was doing when he went down to the Gate room, "Teal'c did you see where he went?"

"To your roof, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, "Major Carter and I will lay out the snacks - you should fetch Daniel Jackson."

Jack grinned, shrugged into his coat and picked up Daniel's. He snagged the throw rug from the back of the couch on his way out to the decking and jogged lightly around to the ladder that led to his 'observatory'.

Daniel was curled up in a corner and Jack felt his heart break a little. He looked impossibly young and miserable like that. Jack got into the corner with him, wrapped the coat around his shoulders and the throw rug over both their legs, and then snaked his arms around Daniel's waist. He sat there in silence, until the stiff body gave in and slumped into his, Daniel turning a little and curling closer. Jack felt an instant reaction below the buckle as Daniel once more chose to accept comfort from him despite the fact that Jack had been a world class bastard lately and they were only just getting the friendship back on track.

"I love you," Jack blurted and then blushed, flinched and almost let go as his hormones hijacked his mouth. Daniel turned his head to look at him in amazement, but didn't move away. Taking that as a good sign Jack told his hormones to shut the hell up and started digging himself out of the latest hole.

"I wasn't going to tell you that," he confessed, going for the absolute truth. Daniel deserved no less now the cat was out of the bag, "I was going to repair our friendship first and then woo you gently - you know a full on courting ritual."

The lax body against his was still and quiet, so Jack took that as an encouraging sign and continued, taking a deep breath and speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry for all I did back then. I know that the words don't fix it, but it's a start, right? You don't have to tell me how you feel now - I understand I've just dumped all this on you. I hope you'll let me court you though, and that you'll give me a chance to win you over. If you can't then we could still be friends. I won't push for more than you can give me - not everyone can change their sexual orientation."

"You're…bisexual?" Daniel's voice was cautious and non committal. Jack appreciated the lack of judgement he heard in it. He'd known going in that Daniel wouldn't reject his friendship because Jack was attracted to him - the man was totally oblivious to a person's gender. It was one of his most attractive personality traits.

"Not really," Jack admitted, "I messed around when I was younger, but decided to stick with girls. It's you I'm attracted to, I love you and I want a relationship with you, and so I've been researching what men do together. Some of it sounds nice. We'll go slow if you decide you want me that way - and I can show you the material so you can get comfortable with it."

"Oh," Daniel's voice was grave and reflective. It was warm under the blankets and he still hadn't stiffened or pulled away, making Jack quietly hopeful that he wasn't screwing things up.

"There's no rush Daniel. I can wait…"

Daniel's mouth was warm and moist, his tongue insistent as it trailed over Jack's lips and slipped inside to say hello. He'd shifted to lean on one hip, bringing his own arms around Jack's body to strengthen the embrace. Jack gave himself up to the sensations slipping his own tongue out to say hello back and letting Daniel rub them together in a way that made his trousers way too tight for comfort. He followed that mouth when it withdrew, got a chuckle and peck for his trouble and rested his temple against Daniel's.

"I've been bisexual all my life, Jack. I love you. There's no rush for the physical side of things," the words were whispered softly in his ear and then his ear was kissed tenderly. Jack hung on tightly and kissed Daniel again in a joyful tussle of tongues and lips.

"We should be getting back to the others," Daniel drew back reluctantly and Jack nodded.

"Problem is I've got a boner that won't quit here," he confessed to the throw rug, "You get me so hot."

"Major Disaster Davis and Simmons screwing doggy style naked on the conference room table," Daniel said firmly and Jack got a very nasty mental image that cured his problem straight away.

"Eew, I may never function normally again," he protested, laughing in protest and getting up. Daniel shrugged his jacket on and folded the rug, handing it over to Jack.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be able to cure that," he promised and they climbed back down into the house.

Sam met them at the door and Jack went ahead cheerfully, leaving his 2IC to make up in private. Daniel would forgive her - he always did. Teal'c looked up as Jack tossed the throw rug back over the couch and raised an eyebrow. Jack grinned and nodded - yes he'd cheered Daniel up, but not in the way Teal'c was thinking.

Sam and Daniel entered a few minutes later and got settled in with drinks and snacks as Jack put in the first movie, handing the cover over to Teal'c who held it up for approval.

"Clue?" Sam asked in bewilderment, "I thought that was a game."

"This is the movie of the game, and it's hysterical," Daniel reassured her. She smiled hesitantly and got up to look at what else they'd brought.

"Spaceballs, Tremors, Men in Tights, Steve Urwin's Crocodile Collision Course," she read aloud. Teal'c smiled. He'd had a good deal to say about what they should watch tonight. Daniel had indulged him - knowing that the others would be hammered enough to find anything funny.

"All good movies," he rumbled, "Most humorous and witty."

Jack settled in next to Daniel and fast forwarded through the FBI warning and trailers. He sat in his usual sprawl and was delighted when Daniel sprawled too and brought their knees into contact. His love was almost relaxed again, a drink resting on his stomach and one of the popcorn bowls on the couch between them.

By the time it was Steve Urwin's turn they were all distinctly giggly and dawn wasn't too far off. Sam fell asleep against Teal'c during the first five minutes and Daniel tiptoed out to go to the bathroom not long after. When he didn't return after ten minutes Jack wobbled out after him, searching through the kitchen and spare room before heading to the bathroom. Daniel was sitting on the closed toilet, a warm smile on his face.

"Close the door Jack," he whispered and Jack did as he was told before obeying the unspoken summons.

"Would you like to try out one of the ways men love each other now Jack?" Daniel asked, opening his thighs and pulling Jack to stand between them. Jack caught his shoulders for balance and peered down at his man.

"Yeah?" Jack nodded and Daniel smiled. He put one hand on Jack's hip and trailed the other over his groin. Jack sucked in a deep breath and felt his cock twitch eagerly.

"If you tell me to stop I will," Daniel promised, "I won't do anything you don't like, my love."

Jack nodded again, unable to articulate a sentence. Daniel understood though and rested his hand on Jack's dick, massaging slowly and gently through the front of his jeans. Jack closed his eyes and smiled in bliss as his cock swelled and twitched in response. Daniel's fingers were using just the right pressure and speed to make him sit up and beg. He rocked his hips into the gentle touch, breathing hard and swallowing down the moan that wanted out.

"You like that?" Daniel's voice was velvet in the dark behind Jack's closed eyes and he smiled, nodding gently, "Can I open your pants, Jack?"

Jack gasped and nodded again. Nimble fingers popped his button and unzipped him, pushing the jeans open and down to the tops of his thighs. One of those perfect hands returned to his hip, resting partly on his briefs and partly on bare skin while the other began to massage and stroke again. Jack groaned under his breath and rocked his hips again, a little more insistently this time. Daniel chuckled and increased the pressure.

"Can I take you out of your briefs, my Jack?" Daniel whispered softly.

"Please," Jack sighed, "Yes please."

Warm fingers dipped in and cradled him then exposed him to the air. He felt a warm breeze and looked down in time to see Daniel open his mouth and suck him in gently. Jack groaned and gripped Daniel's shoulders tightly for balance before freeing one hand to stroke Daniel's hair in grateful thanks. Daniel's hand on his hip encouraged Jack to move gently and Jack watched in astonishment as he fucked Daniel's mouth while his lover sucked and licked him.

His cock was on fire as Daniel encouraged him over the edge into orgasm, swallowing him to the root and sucking hard, then swallowing and massaging the head of Jack's penis with his throat muscles. He licked Jack clean and eased back, reassembling Jack's clothes and standing up. The bulge in the front of his chinos was impressive and Jack reached out a hesitant finger, still trembling from his own pleasure. Daniel sighed and turned, lifting up the lid and seat of the toilet. He reached back and drew Jack's arms around him. Jack snuggled close and rested his chin on one shoulder, looking down as Daniel pulled his own cock out and started to stroke it, panting quietly. Jack slipped his hand down over Daniel's touching the hot flesh and Daniel reversed their grip, guiding Jack's hand as they jerked him off. Jack turned his head and nibbled and kissed at Daniel's neck as they pumped together, his other arm around Daniel's trim waist. Daniel leaned back into him, a warm solid weight on Jack's chest.

Daniel tensed and came, splashing into the toilet, his cock thumping in Jack's palm.

General Hammond looked up uneasily as Daniel entered the briefing room. He was not looking forward to this - in fact that was why he'd pushed SG 1's mission schedule up. Daniel looked a little pale, but perfectly composed as he walked in, nodding to the General and the other men at the table politely. Jack, Teal'c and Sam all entered behind him and sat down with their civilian, easing some of George's tension. Daniel had given in and told them what was going on - that might make the next few hours bearable for the young man.

"I don't believe SG 1 was invited to this briefing!" Simmons objected immediately and Hammond quelled him with a look. Paul Davis snickered and then presented a bland face to the irate NID colonel. He got up and switched on the television, which showed a moment of static and then the lecture hall filling up slowly with various academics. There was a wide range of ages and ethnicity in that hall and Daniel felt a bitter flash of resentment. In the background of the small stage there were several enlarged photos of various texts and a large white screen to project slides onto. The contrast to the blackboard and chalk that he'd had available to him was a sharp reminder of his lack of stature among his peers.

"This is better attended than your little talk, Doctor," Simmons sneered.

"Shut up Simmons," Jack snarled and Daniel put a hand on his arm. Things would be difficult enough in a little while without Jack going toe to toe with Simmons. The man was as clueless as Budge, but still dangerous to them.

"It's true, Jack. Steven has a best seller and a porche to his name - I was a dirt poor academic when I gave my lecture," Daniel smiled without rancour, "His place as Professor Jordon's 'heir' also gains him an audience."

"A position that would have been yours if you'd still been active in the profession," Davis slid the knife in accidentally and cringed when the SGC personnel in the room - including the SF by the door - hit him with killer glares.

"Yes," Daniel's voice was distant as he fought down his grief over the gentle professor's death. Jordon would always be remembered with Sarah and Osiris - the Goa'uld responsible for the death of the professor and the lab technician. Jack reached out this time and Daniel smiled wearily. They'd gotten some sleep on the couch this morning after their encounter in the bathroom, waking up snuggled together, much to Sam's amusement.

The light dimmed and Dr Rayner appeared at the podium, groomed in Armani, making his opening remarks and thanking everyone for their attendance as he shared a rather exciting breakthrough. Daniel winced at the hyperbole and shifted uneasily. On the screen a slender woman got up from her aisle seat and marched to the front of the auditorium, her hands on her hips.

"Oh for crying. Out. Loud," her voice was sharp and carried clearly to the rest of the audience and the mikes at the back of the hall, "Stevie Rayner do you mean to stand there in those ugly brown shoes and present my Danny's hard work as your own?"

"Meggy?" Daniel leaned forward in astonishment, echoing Steven's incredulous murmur.

"Don't you Meggy me you two bit fraud!" she raged, hopping up onto the stage athletically in a standing leap and stalking over to pull his notes off the podium and run her eye over them.

"Meggy…what are you doing?" Steven spluttered, as the people in the audience shifted for a better view of the curly haired woman in tattered jeans and faded linen work shirt. From her battered boots to her fly away curls everything about her screamed 'fieldwork'. She glared up at him and pulled off the silver framed glasses, tossing them onto the podium and poking Rayner in the chest. The contrast between them couldn't have been more marked.

"I'm stopping you from committing plagiarism you no hoping, back sliding witless wonder!" she snapped, "Danny sweated blood over this - you haven't even bothered to acknowledge that he wrote this - it's the second draft of that paper he wrote - I helped him with it!"

"Meggy, Daniel never presented this paper," Rayner said gently, "No one's heard from him since the professor's funeral."

"That doesn't give you the right to steal his work!" she snapped, "And he would have presented it if you and your cronies hadn't heckled him out of the hall! I know you were there - I checked the door register! We may not have seen him for a while - and inch Allah he's safe and warm right now - but that doesn't give you the right to steal his work!"

"Who is this woman?" Simmons barked at Daniel as the audience started shouting questions and accusations. Daniel looked stunned.

"Meggy was one of my contemporaries at the Institute. She's the best 'digger' in the field. She can go in, survey a site from top to bottom and go out again having covered every square inch and leaving the site totally intact. A lot of the older members of our profession will ask her to run sites that they aren't able to get to anymore. The Egyptian government quite like her because of the respect she treats their past with. She's written a couple of books on her work and a few textbooks as well," Daniel smiled warmly as he watched Meggy roust a self satisfied professor out of his lazy self absorbance and into the real world.

"She's a real dynamo - she lives for fieldwork, hates being cooped up in a city or office. I didn't know she'd be there today. If I had I wouldn't have worried about this so much. She hates people that coast on someone else's work," Daniel relaxed back into his seat and felt Jack's foot tap his once in congratulations.

"…Then I suggest you find Dr Jackson and ask him," Meggy was saying in a tart tone on screen, "Give him the chance to defend his work. He's surely aware of what you were up to Steven. Unfortunately someone taught that boy to turn the other cheek and he took the lesson to heart."

"Sir," Sam leaned towards the General, "This is the perfect time for Daniel to regain his reputation among his peers. From the ruckus on screen there he can say the lecture drew him out of the woodwork."

The slides were flashing onto the screen in the background now as Rayner searched for something to prove that he was actually expanding Daniel's theory, not copying it.

"This briefing is not about vindication for Dr Jackson," Simmons tone was waspish. Daniel made a choked noise and leaned forward.

"Daniel?" Jack asked quietly, and Daniel pointed.

"That script…" he spluttered, "It's the Ancient's language! Where the hell did he get that?"

"If Rayner has found a site that contains evidence of off world cultures or the Stargate, then we need to gag him now," Davis frowned and Jack looked over at Hammond. This was the perfect opportunity for Daniel and no one at the SGC would begrudge him it.

"General, Daniel and I could be on a plane in thirty minutes. We could recon the situation and sort this out," he said firmly. Hammond thought for a moment and nodded, looking over at the other members of SG 1.

"Major Carter and Teal'c, I'm afraid I'll need you on base here to complete the repairs to the Gate," he broke the news gently. Sam nodded in acceptance and Teal'c inclined his head once.

"Permission to offer Meggy there a job with the SGC?" Jack smiled fondly at the dynamic woman as she shouted down yet another of Steven's supporters and routed his defence.

"I'll get started on the clearance. And I'll have to contact the President about all this - he asked to be kept up to speed personally," Hammond eyed Simmons with disfavour and then dismissed the briefing, telling Jack to contact him when they got to Peterson's Airbase for further orders.

"Come on Danny, we've got to pack and run," Jack urged his lover up and steered him out into the corridor.

"She stood up for me, Jack. Me!" Daniel sounded disbelieving. Jack tightened his grip on Daniel's elbow and sighed.

"I only wish it could have been me, Daniel," he said in a low voice, "But hey, we'll get your own back now, right? You have the original paper still, don't you?"

"Yes," Daniel admitted, "And the follow up ones as well. Just because I couldn't publish didn't mean I was going to stop writing. I thought if the Gate ever became public in my lifetime I'd be able to regain my place in the profession."

"Well, now is your time," Jack smiled as they got into the empty elevator. He leaned close once the doors were shut, giving them some privacy, "And I'm gonna be there right in the front row my love, to watch you blow them all away."

"Um, Jack, when Meggy sees me she might be a little…" Daniel stopped speaking, the butterflies in his stomach still readily apparent, or was that the last of the airsickness. They'd been caught in bad weather and then delayed above the airport again, so all in all it had made a long day even longer. Jack filled in the missing blank - teary, emotional, happy take your pick of female waterworks…

"Danny!" Meggy was louder in real life - Jack was sure Teal'c heard that squeal back in the mountain. She yanked Daniel forward into a rib threatening bear hug and then hauled off and slapped him one.

"Hey!" Jack leapt forward, to be restrained by Daniel who was laughing his ass off, much to Jack's confusion.

"You've lost some steam there Meggy," Daniel stepped into her hotel room and tugged Jack after him, one hand firmly held by Meggy herself, the two bags that they'd packed somehow coming along too, to be dumped in a pile by the door. She settled him on the couch, poured coffee from the already brewed pot for all of them and then snuggled into Daniel's side.

"Missed you you bastard. Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, stroking Daniel's hair quite affectionately. Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist and sipped his excellent coffee.

"Here and there," he replied vaguely, "I'll tell you later. I caught the lecture - were Steven's shoes really that ugly?"

Meggy snorted, her bare toes curling as she laughed her ass off and Daniel laughed with her, releasing the final tension all this had caused. Jack smiled from his armchair; sipping his coffee and just watching the two of them reconnect what was obviously a very deep friendship.

"Oh Danny I missed you," she sighed and put her empty mug down, twisting to face him a little more, "Honey, I have to ask. Have you heard from Nick lately? He's not in the clinic and they haven't heard from him in years."

"Yeah," Daniel smiled, "It's ok, I know where he is. Don't worry, mom, it's all under control. He's safe and happy. I know roughly where Sarah is too."

Meggy relaxed, relief on her face, and then she scowled again. The pet name was very telling to Jack, coupled with the diminutive that she used for his lover and Rayner it cleared up a lot of Jack's questions.

"I suppose there's no post boxes where they are? Would it kill them to pick up a pen?" she groused and then fixed Jack with a stare that would have done a drill sergeant proud. The fact that she was still snuggled up to Daniel in her bathrobe in no way mitigated the stare.

"And who might you be?" she asked. Jack grinned at his lover.

"I'm his SO," Jack got up and held out a hand, "Jack O'Neill, Daniel's cross to bear."

"Meggy Carpenter, part time mother and full time harridan," she replied, getting up to shake hands too, a wicked gleam in her eye. Jack laughed at her and Daniel got up off the couch, his eyes wide at the description Jack had given. This was the first test of their relationship, and he'd been dreading it.

"Jack, you can't say that…your career…" Daniel protested softly, but his eyes were shining. Jack put his arms around Daniel and hugged him close.

"Screw my career," he told Daniel, and then looked over at Meggy, "We're not out - I'll explain it later, but suffice it to say in private I won't deny him."

"I won't ask, so you don't need to tell," Meggy said significantly and Jack beamed.

"Exactly! I knew I'd like you - you're as smart as he is," he chuckled.

"Hey!" they protested in unison and Daniel added a light slap to Jack's bicep, "I'm smarter!"

Jack started laughing, clutching Daniel to him even tighter. Despite the stormy eyes and thunderous brow, Daniel was clinging quite comfortably to Jack, even laying his head on Jack's shoulder with a little sigh.

"You two look like you could use some sleep," Meggy chuckled, "Use my spare bed for now. In fact the suite is big enough for the three of us - have you got a room yet?"

"Not yet," Daniel said, "We've been on the go all day, and we didn't sleep much last night either. We can get our own room, though. Don't want to crowd you."

"You won't Danny child," Meggy came over and kissed Daniel's cheek tenderly, a smile lighting her whole face, "And I won't hear you either, once I'm out I can sleep through anything. You'll have plenty of privacy and no need to hide in front of me."

"If you're sure," Jack hesitated and she nodded, kissing him on the cheek for good measure. He flushed a little and Daniel chuckled from his place on Jack's shoulder. He nodded acceptance of her offer, glad that they would be able to be themselves and relax together.

"Goodnight boys. Tomorrow we kick some academic butts - yes?"

"Yes," Daniel mumbled sleepily and let Jack walk them, still clinging together to the door of the spare room. The bed was a double and Jack peeled Daniel off him so they could strip down. Daniel left everything in a pile on the floor, including his boxers and crawled into the bed naked, putting his arms out for Jack. Jack dropped his briefs too and climbed in eagerly, drawing up the covers and getting a warm Daniel wrapped around him too.

"I could get used to this," he chuckled, stroking warm skin and breathing in the scent of Daniel's hair.

"Shurrup Jack, go t' sleep," his lover replied, kissed the nearest bit of skin, and took a deep breath in, asleep before he'd exhaled.

Daniel smiled at the hairy pillow beneath his cheek. Jack was rubbing the small of his back in a slow circular motion that felt very good. Evidence of how good it felt was easily spotted by glancing at Daniel's groin, but for right now he just wanted to lie there and savour the peaceful contentment he felt. The fact that Jack was petting him like this was a better proof than all the words in the world that Jack truly loved him. If Jack was just curious or interested in having a fuck toy on call he'd have been roaming far and wide right now - the man was not one to be backward about coming forward. The touch was supposed to be soothing and loving. It was perfect.

"Good morning," Daniel sighed softly, "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Jack confessed, kissing the top of Daniel's head. He was erect, his morning glory pointing determinedly at Daniel. Daniel kissed the chest he was resting on and rubbed the hand that was tucked into Jack's side over warm skin too. He lifted his head and shifted for a proper good morning kiss, a light tussle of tongues and lips that left them both very interested.

"Do you trust me?" Daniel stroked Jack's hair and cheek with light touches. Jack smiled and nodded so Daniel climbed up onto his body, nudging Jack's thighs apart and deliberately not telling his lover what he was about to do. Jack looked a little tense but spread his legs out obediently, evidently thinking that he was about to be fucked or something.

Daniel lined their cocks up and lay down on Jack, smiling at the pleased hiss as hard flesh met flesh. He kissed his lover gently, rocking his hips slowly, giving Jack time to get used to the new sensation and relax once more. Their cocks rubbed and bumped deliciously, making Jack groan into Daniel's mouth and arch into the next thrust. He lifted his thighs and planted his feet, pushing up in counter thrust, getting into the rhythm quickly, his hands roaming far and wide now as Daniel caressed the body beneath him, playing with the hard nipples and flexing muscles, kissing all the while. After a few minutes they were gliding in perfect synch, the friction eased by precome, holding tight and whispering words of approval and love to each other. Jack's face was reddening slowly, sweat beading on his body to ease the friction further, and Daniel knew he looked just the same as his hips sped up the pace a little, getting more demanding as they took their pleasure.

Jack shuddered hard, arching against the weight of his lover and Daniel felt his groin bathed in wet heat. He moaned softly and sped up, rubbing hard and then climaxing too, kissing Jack desperately. He rested for a moment, letting the pleasure ebb and then made to move. Jack's legs whipped up to lock around his thighs and butt.

"Stay," he demanded in a very satisfied tone.

"Too heavy," Daniel protested, not wanting to squash the man beneath him. Jack shook his head and tucked Daniel's into his neck insistently.

"Nuh huh," he denied and Daniel relaxed, trusting Jack to tell him when he needed the air. The hot fluid on their groins and belly was cooling slowly - soon it would be uncomfortable and they'd have to shower.

"That was…" Jack's voice trailed off and Daniel smiled smugly. Yep, he still had what it took. Jack kissed his hair again and Daniel made with the snuggles. This was one of the best parts after sex - the closeness. After a few more minutes Jack sighed.

"Ok, now I'm not quite so comfortable. I didn't realise how messy two men could be. Can I just say eww?"

Daniel chuckled and slid off, getting out of bed and heading for the complimentary towels on the dresser. He wrapped one around his waist and then held one out to Jack who was pouting on the bed most soulfully. If Daniel didn't know better he'd think Jack was all abandoned and hurt. That was two new ways to love for Jack and they'd stop there until the older man indicated he wanted to try something else.

"Share the shower with me?" he suggested and Jack bounded up to take the towel, a wide smile on his face. They peeped to check the main room was empty and grabbed their bags from near the door, rummaging for toiletries and fresh clothes before running for the bathroom.

They took turns to wash each other off and just touch gently. Jack started kissing again and Daniel had to ease away before his body got involved in round two.

"When we get home we'll have to explore this better," he said reluctantly, stepping out of the shower and starting to shave, still dripping and naked, "I love you, but we've got work to do."

"You're right," Jack sighed and grabbed his shampoo. They traded off after five minutes and then Jack stepped back in to rinse as well. Breakfast was waiting when they came out and Meggy was standing by the window in sweat-drenched running gear.

"Sorry Meggy," Daniel apologised and she gave him a leer and a wink as Jack investigated the coffee and breakfast options.

"No you're not," she taunted, "There better be some hot water left boys!"

"Yes ma'am," Jack smiled and she sniffed, heading in to clean up as well. Jack grinned and handed over a cup of coffee, "I like her. Can we keep her Danny?"

"I don't know if she'll give up digging for the SGC," Daniel frowned, "We don't spend a lot of time on that any more, Jack."

Jack nodded with a sigh. The emphasis on weaponry and technology was slowly inching Daniel's department out of a job. Rough and quick site surveys were conducted in the shortest time possible. Before Daniel could brood on the issue further Jack slipped an arm around him and gave him a squeeze.

"We'll have to wait and see. Either way, we're staying in touch with her. She's good people," Jack approved and was rewarded with a warm smile and a toe-curling kiss.

"Jack and Daniel sitting in a tree," Meggy sang as she came back, "K-I-double S- I-N-G!"

"Very funny," Jack said in fake admiration, "Did you write that yourself?"

"Ooh, he's a pissy bastard when he's interrupted," Meggy copied the attitude right back at him, "What's the matter Jack, shy in front of an audience?"

"Don't you two start," Daniel ordered, "Or we'll be here all day. Jack, stop sticking your tongue out. Meggy, does your mother know you use that gesture?"

"Who do you think taught me?" Meggy laughed and they settled at the table companionably, "Ok, Steven is going to restart his lecture today at two. I think that he's going to try and get this out in the public domain as his own work anyway and then argue that it was unpublished work and therefore fair game."

"Over my dead body," Jack growled around a mouthful of bacon.

"Get in line," Meggy snapped right back, "So the best way to deal with this is to ambush the little prick. I don't mind telling you Danny; I've gone right off him. This is low, even for Stevie."

"We'll sort it out," Daniel soothed, "Steven has always been… competitive. He didn't like being in the professor's shadow, but at the same time needed the protection it afforded him. He and Sarah walked a fine line - they needed the influence of the professor to help validate their work, but at the same time couldn't be seen to be relying too heavily on his support."

"Unlike you who did what you thought best, support or no," Meggy smiled her approval at him, "It took a lot of guts Danny. You worked hard and you were right - they just didn't give you a fair hearing."

"They will today," Jack said firmly, "Can you get us in there without being spotted?"

"Yep," Meggy nodded, "The students on the door are some of mine. They'll let us in late and stand back to watch the fireworks."

"Sounds like my kind of people," Jack grinned, turning to Daniel, "Once we're in, how do you want to handle this?"

"I'd like you to stand back, Jack. Let me do it. Unless I speak to you specifically it would be best to let me handle him. When we get around to the new text he's trying to put forward I'll need your help, but until then…"

"Gotcha," Jack agreed, thinking how he'd want to win his career back if he were in Daniel's shoes on his own merit. He could play secret weapon. His time with Daniel on SG 1 stood him in good stead - the team had hundreds of ways of communicating to each other without speaking.

Steven Rayner hesitated and frowned, trying to find out who was speaking at the same time as he. When his brain had a moment to process properly what he was hearing he stuttered to a halt. Daniel's voice continued alone, picking up where he had left off with surety and confidence, reciting the paper he had written only years ago. The white screen showed a view over Dr Rayner's shoulder of the words that Daniel was speaking so calmly as he walked up the centre aisle, betraying the good Doctor's culpability and shame.

"Dr Jackson!" Steven exclaimed, "What a surprise!"

"Really?" Daniel's voice was cutting, "You plagiarise my work - don't even credit me at all, and are surprised when I defend myself? I may not have much of a reputation left after you were done with it, Dr Rayner, but what little I do have I will defend."

Steven shifted uncomfortably, knowing full well that he was in the wrong and unsure of where to go now. Daniel was on the stage now, the silver haired man who had shadowed him down the aisle taking a seat in the front row, sprawling long legs out insolently and smiling up at Steven the way a predator smiles at lunch.

"I think you'll find that I do credit you…" Steven turned back to deal with the man he knew - sure he could bully Daniel off the podium as he had once before.

"An end note in your closing remarks probably," Daniel plucked the paper from Steven's hand and flipped to the end, scanning quickly before holding it out for the hidden camera that one of Meggy's students had placed only that morning. Daniel was going to try and persuade Meggy to give the guy extra credit on this one. The camera picked up the image as Daniel read it aloud.

"…somewhat similar to Dr Jackson's work of some years ago…" Daniel trailed off dramatically and tsked in approbation, "You know, I don't really mind that you used the theory, Dr Rayner - that's what it's there for. But to claim it as your own, dear me that would never do. Add to that the fact that you didn't even introduce new material at all, just slavishly copied me…"

"There is new data!" Steven interrupted hotly and keyed in the appropriate slide number upon the laptop resting beside the projector. The Ancient's script appeared and Jack sat very still, concentrating hard on his translation. Those loops may have been a waste of time, but at the moment they were coming in very useful.

"It's an entirely new language - previously undiscovered!" Steven waved his hand at it. Daniel frowned over at the screen and then his colleague.

"Can you read it?" he asked and Steven misunderstood the question, thinking that he was safe now and the argument was over. Daniel was a sponge for languages and would be falling all over himself to have access to this one. It would be Steven's lever to get out of the plagiarism mess.

"I am still working on it," he admitted, deciding to get in an ego stroke or two, "You were always a better linguist than I, Daniel."

"Hmm," Daniel glanced down at Jack and shrugged, "I don't know, Jack. I don't think we can keep him out of that site. Its not as if its vital to our work or anything."

"You know where it is?" Jack asked, astonished and Daniel nodded, giving him a tiny grin. Rayner was gaping at them. The audience was murmuring again - the noise rising and falling restlessly as it had ever since Daniel's rather dramatic entrance. People moved across or up and down the aisle as they conferred with colleagues and watched the two men on stage squaring off.

"What are you talking about. What work?" Steven demanded, "I am the only person who knows the precise location of that site!"

"Jack and I were able to read this particular script at least a year ago," Daniel said dismissively, "As can a colleague of ours. It's hardly unknown, Dr Rayner, nor is it new evidence."

The crowd went wild.

Jack tensed, ready to defend his lover but was waved off lightly as Daniel and Steven went head to head in a barrage of words and gestures, fuelled by the support or opposition of the other academics in the audience. After a quick threat assessment, Jack realised that the majority were backing Daniel, with a few die hard old fogey's trying desperately to shore up the man who was their protégé and Professor Jordon's successor.

Jack settled back, watching the passion and sheer intelligence that was Daniel Jackson in full academic flight. Even at the conference where he convinced General West to show him the Stargate, Daniel had been subdued, only letting them see quick flashes of what Jack was seeing now. Enraptured and more than a little turned on, Jack grinned in pride.

Epilogue

Jack drove his hips in a powerful glide against Daniel's slick cock, the friction almost too good to bear. His lover was laughing at him, having been tumbled off Jack into the mattress while Jack growled and nipped playfully, his hands caressing surely along heated skin.

Three months of missions and translations and loving and living together had passed since Daniel's return to the outside world of archaeology. He still worked full time for the SGC, preferring not to publish his work, but strive for answers in anonymity. They still worked with SG 1 in the field, and lived serially at each other's house. Sam and Teal'c knew about them - unofficially of course - and had given their 'blessing' that the team continue as before.

"Yeah…" Jack sighed and leant down for a sweet kiss, Daniel's hands cradling his head and butt with reverence.

The conference had been an overwhelming disaster…for Steven Rayner. Never a truly original thinker - though very talented at hiding it - Steven had been unable to withstand the force of nature that the SGC liked to call Daniel Jackson. Disgraced by his own hand, the man had retired from the field after three days of losing battle. The profession had clamoured for Daniel to return to a more active role and Jack had never even worried about the reply. If Daniel wanted it he'd have it and Jack wasn't going to be a selfish bastard and put obstacles in the mans path. Daniel had turned them down gently, although he would have an audience if he ever retired from the SGC and chose to return to his field on earth.

"Love you," Jack whispered as Daniel's questing finger sought his pucker and played with it. At first the sensation had been unnerving - now Jack looked for it in their loving, eager for the day that Daniel tried more than one finger - eager for the day that Daniel would slide deeply into him and stroke just as Jack was stroking now.

"Love you," Daniel gasped, reaching up for a kiss and that was all Jack needed in life. Vindication.

end


End file.
